forelsket
by Suki Pie
Summary: Minho saja, katanya. Cengirannya begitu khas, lugas dan jenaka. [minewt]


**Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner**

saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **a/n :** hai, masih adakah penghuni kapal ini? 8"D terima kasih sudah mampir dan selamat membaca /o/

* * *

 **"Forelsket"**

Soundtrack **:** _ **A Sky Full of Stars** by **Coldplay**_

* * *

 **i.**

Akhir-akhir ini, Minho seringkali mempertanyakan kenapa ia bisa memerhatikan hal-hal kecil yang terkadang diabaikan dan ia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Misal seperti warna-warna yang terselip di jemari Newt, sebagian baru dan basah dan sebagiannya lagi membekas meski tidak permanen. Di matanya ada turkois, terkadang oranye bercampur hijau, bahkan warna yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu disebut apa. Baunya khas sekali, menyengat dan membuatnya pusing kalau Minho mencium terlalu lama. Tapi Newt tampak biasa, ia bahkan menjamin kalau pemuda pirang itu menikmatinya bahkan ketika merah cerah mencoreng ujung rahangnya sendiri. Itu sesuatu yang konyol tetapi Minho mendapatinya sebagai hal yang manis.

Minho tahu Newt seringkali berdiri di depan kanvas besar di gudang kosong yang mereka tempati saat ini. Penuh dengan warna dan kaleng-kaleng cat, penuh dengan dekorasi setengah jadi, dan penuh dengan rawis-rawis pita yang tidak terpakai. Spot terbaik Newt ada di sana, Minho menghafalnya dengan baik.

"Belum mau pulang?" Seorang gadis muncul di balik pintu, jalannya melompat-lompat seperti kelinci begitu jejeran kaleng cat kosong tergeletak di man a saja. "Newt, aku kira bagian sana bakal biru,"

"Perubah konsep dadakan, ada beberapa dekorasi pakai warna toska jadi, yah, untung saja bagian ini belum aku cat. Lagipula, warna toska buatan Minho cukup bagus," Newt berbalik, meletakkan sejenak kuas besar dan paletnya di bawah kaki. "Kau habis dari mana, Teresa?"

Teresa tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangkat kotak putih berpita pastel di tangannya sejajar dengan pipi. "Tester dari salah satu sponsor kita. Kau tahu, Brenda selalu hebat soal merayu untuk makanan gratis,"

" _Woman_ ," gumam Minho, sedikit kekeh geli. "Kau simpan saja di sana, nanti aku makan,"

"Sori, Min, ini buat Newt,"

"Tidak adil!"

"Bercanda," Teresa terkikik, Minho nyaris melemparnya dengan kuas. "Tapi aku serius, ini bukan buatmu saja. Kalian akan begadang malam ini jadi jangan sampai kelelahan." Gadis itu meletakkan kotaknya di atas sebuah meja kecil berkaca bersih, sengaja tidak tersentuh cat untuk barang-barang krusial yang memang tidak boleh kotor. "Aku pergi dulu, baik-baiklah kalian!"

Secepat bagaimana gadis itu muncl, secepat bagaimana pula sosoknya lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Teresa selalu semangat soal ini," sahut Newt kemudian, berjalan mendekat ke arah kotak tadi. "Acara tinggal dua minggu dari sekarang, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Gugup, mungkin? Semangat seperti Teresa dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain,"

Bahu Minho berkedik. "Meh, aku biasa saja. Ayo cepat sini, aku mau lihat dia bawa apa,"

"Baunya seperti karamel," Newt berjongkok, satu tangan yang bebas menggeser beberapa kaleng cat dengan hati-hati. Minho beringsut kecil, memberikan _space_ kosong untuk Newt duduki. "Sejenis kek sepertinya."

"Kek? Yang benar saja,"

"Kalau tidak mau aku bisa habiskan,"

" _What_? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bilang seperti itu,"

"Oh, ini _cheesecake_ ,"

"Nah, lumayan,"

"Mau dibagi bagaimana? Bentuknya segitiga begini,"

"Kau paling ujung, aku sisanya,"

"Licik!" Newt tergelak, tangannya refleks memukul bahu Minho. "Aku bagi dua saja,"

Minho urung melontar protes. Fokusnya kembali jatuh melihat Newt sibuk menarik pisau plastik berukuran mini yang terselip di sisian kotak. Dia berceloteh tentang ukuran yang sekirasnya pas, berlanjut bagian terbesar hanyalah milik Newton seorang, sedikit mengerang sebal ketika sisa-sisa cat yang menempel di ujung jemarinya mengotori krim keju, atau ketika Newt menggeser kotak ke arah Minho setelah potongan kek bagiannya sendiri diambil.

"Cepat makan," Newt mengerling, potongan _cheesecake_ -nya dilahap dalam sekali suapan. "Tidak terlalu manis, tenang saja. Kau akan suka."

"Begitu?" Kekeh Minho, lantas meraih kek yang tersisa. Ada setitik krim yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Newt, Minho sengaja membiarkan dan bertanya-tanya kenapa pula ia harus memerhatikan hal sedetil, sekecil, dan secuil yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

Minho kerapkali bertanya-tanya namun jawabannya selalu nihil.

* * *

 **ii.**

Minho saja, katanya. _Minho._

Newt ingat betul bagaimana pemuda Minho meminta agar ia memanggilnya seperti orang kebanyakan. _Minho saja_. Sebenarnya, itu bukanlah nama yang pertama kali Newt dengar. Minho seringkali disebut-sebut seantero kampus dan Newt cukup mengetahuinya. Hanya sekadar tahu, tidak mengenal bahkan saling bertukar sapa secara langsung. Ia tahu Minho itu memiliki rupa yang bagaimana dan ia tidak menaruh perhatian lebih.

 _Awalnya_.

Awalnya Newt tidak menduga Teresa menuliskan namanya ke dalam daftar kepanitiaan festival besar kampus, tanpa pemberitahuan, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Bahkan tidak menduga nama Newton lolos dengan lancar dan ditunjuk sebagai koordinator divisi dekorasi. Newt protes, oh tentu saja, tetapi Teresa terlalu menyebalkan dan begitu lugas dengan sikap tidak mau tahunya. _Kau cocok di bagian ini_ , kata gadis itu riang, seriang bagaimana saat selebaran pemberitahuan kepanitiaan dia acungkan dengan antusias, _Newt, kau ini manusia seni!_ Astaga, rasanya persetan sekali dengan hal itu.

Seminggu setelah proses kepanitiaan berjalan dan satu bulan sebelum acara besar terlaksana, Brenda mampir bersama orang baru. Meski tidak baru juga rasanya dan Newt cukup sadar bahwa laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Brenda saat itu memang Minho. Rahang tegas dan segaris mata yang kecil, dan senyum ringan, dan sorot matanya yang, _barangkali_ , agak jail dan penuh sisi humoris.

Teresa bilang kedatangan Minho hanya sebagai pembantu, ya Tuhan, sedikit jahat. Minho protes tetapi tidak menolak ketika dia beringsut maju, mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arah Newt sebagai sapaan formal dan mengenalkan diri sebagai Minho. Sebagai Minho yang selama ini Newt tahu tapi tidak dikenalnya secara langsung.

Minho saja, katanya. Cengirannya begitu khas, lugas dan jenaka.

* * *

 **iii.**

"Maaf, tapi saya benar-benar pesan tiga, _Sir._ Di kertas bonnya juga tertulis hal yang sama," jelas Newt keki, ia merogoh kertas tipis berkarbon biru dari saku parka dan meletakkannya di atas etalase sejajar perut. Tepat di hadapan seorang pria tua berkumis putih. " _Banner_ yang dibayar juga tiga, jumlah semuanya _tiga._ "

Pria itu mendengus kasar. "Aku tidak tahu-menahu soal itu anak muda. Kau datang dan memintaku mengambil _banner_ pesanan, dan pihak dalam memberiku dua. Tidak ada _tiga_ di sini. Terserah bagaimana isi bon itu, semuanya memang ada dua."

Oh, demi Tuhan. " _Sir,_ mungkin saja ada kesalahan di sana. Bon ini buktinya dan anda masih menyangkal?"

"Bicaramu itu, jaga dengan benar!" Pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Kalau tidak mau pulang saja sana! Bilang pada ketuamu dan urus saja sendiri!"

" _Sir_ —"

"Pergi! Antrian jadi panjang!"

Tidak, tidak, kesalahan seperti ini terlalu fatal. Newt menghela napas dalam-dalam, kali ini melepas ransel dan mengambil dompet yang terselip. Selembar kartu nama berisi data diri ditarik dengan cepat lantas ia geser kembali tepat di hadapan si pria tua sebelum kemudian meraih kertas bon yang tergeletak.

"Ini kartu nama saya. Minggu depan saya akan kembali dan memastikan _banner_ pesanan ada tiga. Kalau anda tidak mau mengurus, biar saya bicara dengan atasan anda, _Sir._ "

"Tch, terserahlah."

Pertama, sedikitnya Newt bersyukur pria itu tidak lekas merobek kartu namanya dan berakhir di tong sampah. Dia mengambilnya dengan perasaan dongkol, mungkin, yang lantas dijejalkan ke dalam laci konter kasir sambil mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat maki juga gerutuan kasar. Kedua, kekesalannya belum lenyap sepenuh mungkin. Newt berderap menuju pintu keluar, memberikan tekanan penuh ketika ia mendorong lapisan kacanya dan meniti undakan toko percetakan dengan langkah tergesa. Beruntung tidak sampai terpeleset. Ia tahu Minho menunggu di luar sejak tadi tetapi amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun dan Newt melewatinya begitu saja.

"Masalah?" tanya Minho, mengekor di belakang dan berusaha menyamai langkah Newt yang cepat. "Newt,"

"Banyak,"

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan bahas, demi Tuhan, dasar _banner_ sialan," Newt kembali berpijak di undakan-undakan berlumut, berlari kecil ketika mencapai anak tangga menuju parkiran terbuka dan nyaris terjatuh jika Minho tidak refleks mencekal sikunya. Komando beralih pada Minho, pemuda itu menyeret Newt untuk mengikuti langkahnya dan berhenti di samping mobil. Cekalan belum terlepas, Minho mendekat lantas merogoh kunci di dalam saku parka Newt, lalu berjalan ke bagian sisi kemudi.

Apanya yang jumlah dua dan apanya yang salah, dasar pria tua (Newt berusaha tidak menyelipkan umpatan _slinthead,_ atau _shuckface_ , dan bahkan pup karena ia tahu itu tidak sopan), totalitas kerjanya mulai berkurang dan harusnya dia pensiun saja, celotehnya panjang lebar. Minho tidak berkomentar lebih ketika ia mulai menyalakan mesin dan Newt semakin menggila.

"Harusnya aku sadar lebih dari awal, rekomendasi tempat dari Gally selalu buruk. Sangat, sangat, _sangat_ buruk."

"Aku bisa memberinya tinju kalau mau," tawar Minho, mobil mulai melaju di sepanjang jalan. "Tapi tidak gratis, lho."

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Minho,"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius." Jari telunjuk Minho bergerak menekan tombol pemutar musik, namun dua detik lagu mengalun, Newt lekas menekan tombol mati. _Duh._ "Mau piza atau hamburger?"

Newt mendelik sinis, "Aku tidak lapar."

" _S_ _tarbucks_ mungkin?"

"Minho, _please,_ jangan sekarang,"

"Sandwich Frypan kalau begitu,"

"Demi Tuhan, Minho!"

"Kau terlalu dibawa stres, rileks Newt,"

"Aku tidak stres, oke? Berhenti ambil kesimpulan sendiri,"

"Newt, _breathe_."

Tak ada perubahan dalam nada suara Minho, sedikit pun. Ia menjulurkan lengan dan memberikan pijatan pelan di bahu kiri pemuda pirang itu. Ia bahkan dengan mudah mengangkat kaki dan menaruhnya di atas _dashboard_ sembari mengikuti intruksi Minho soal relaksasi pernapasan. Tuas di samping kiri ia tarik dua kali dan kursi berubah miring beberapa derajat.

"Jadi, hamburger atau piza?"

"Tidak dua-duanya, aku mau teh,"

"Kamomil?"

"Campur bubuk _mint_ ,"

"Kedai teh Miss Caroline kalau begitu," kekeh Minho geli, menarik lengannya kembali lalu memutar kemudi ke arah kanan, berbelok di tikungan padatnya kota San Fransisco. "Tidur, Newt. Nanti aku bangunkan lima belas menit lagi."

"Minho,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan lupa tinju untuk Gally."

Minho tergelak. "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

 **iv.**

Dahi berkerut artinya Newt sedang berpikir, menimang argumen, menyerap setiap informasi, dan hal-hal kecil tetapi fatal seperti menentukan keputusan. Kelima jari mengepal menandakan pemuda karamel itu berusaha untuk menahan segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Melamun isyarat bahwa pikirannya sedang penuh, dia sedang berpikir, Newt selalu berpikir pada setiap kesempatan yang ada. Bibir berkedut miring ada sinis yang terlontar dalam tutur katanya, entah sindiran atau barangkali sekadar lelucon sarkastik.

Minho menghitung sekon sekiranya lima detik berlalu saat Newt diam sejenak, menarik dan menghela napas berulang kali, kemudian memusatkan fokus agar isi kepalanya dingin dan tidak dipenuhi drama dan hipotesa yang salah.

Ada kekeh yang terselip ketika dia berbicara dan Minho tahu perasaan Newt membaik. Ada jenaka yang melintas dalam sorot matanya, ada seringai jail yang terlukis, dan tawa terbahak begitu satu tugas berhasil diselesaikan meski tumpukan tugas lainnya menunggu. Minho pikir itu hal yang baik, teramat baik.

Suatu hari, pintu gudang terbuka dengan bantingan keras, yang ditutup dengan gaya yang sama, dan ketuk sepatu Newt yang tidak seirama; panik, bingung, bahkan depresi. Minho tahu itu adalah waktu di mana ia harus mematikan _playist_ dalam ponselnya, membiarkan ruangan hening dan gema sepatu Newt semakin terdengar jelas. Ia akan mendepati Newt berhenti di depan kanvas yang baru, dua dari terakhir lukisan yang tersisa. Tidak ada hal yang dilakukannya, berdiri, memandangi botol dan kaleng cat, barangkali otaknya tengah berhitung berapa kuas yang dia pakai selama ini, kemudian menunduk sembari berkacak pinggang dan menghela napas sepanjang mungkin; kali kesekian yang tidak Minho hitung.

Inisiatif Minho tidak pernah berubah. Ia hanya perlu beringsut ke arah Newt, tanpa tanya tanpa pula kelakar garing, kemudian menarik bahu pemuda itu agar menghadapnya dan Miho tak perlu ragu ketika ia menaruh dagu di puncak kepala Newt. Minho sengaja tidak melingkarkan lengan lainnya di pinggang pemuda itu sebab satu rangkulan pelan di sekitar bahu bersama tepukan ringan berulang kali cukup membuat bahu Newt tak lagi terasa kaku.

"Nah, nah, acaranya sepuluh hari lagi, Newt. Bebanmu sebentar lagi berkurang, bersandar juga tidak ada salahnya. Pulang nanti aku belikan kek rasa _matcha._ "

Newt mendengus, tidak ada tanggapan, namun selintas senyumnya terulas tipis, tipis sekali.

* * *

 **v.**

"Ada masalah?"

Gally yang menyambutnya, Thomas tidak pernah suka dengan orang yang satu ini. "Newt," jawabnya, "baru tahu dia bisa lemah juga,"

Thomas bukan bagian divisi dekorasi tapi Newt dan Minho adalah alasan kenapa ia sering berkunjung ke gudang mereka. Tidak ada alasan lebih, selain pertemuan rutin dan berbincang atau kebetulan pulang bersama. Jadi, ketika Thomas melesat masuk pada hari itu dan mendapati kerumunan kecil tidak jauh dari dekorasi yang sepenuhnya telah jadi, dan ketika ia melihat Minho berlutut di samping Newt, satu tangannya sengaja menutupi separuh wajah demi menyembunyikan tetes merah berbau tembaga juga anyir, Thomas tahu perkataan Gally ada benarnya.

Newt berdeham sejenak, Minho mengulurkan tisu yang lekas ia raih untuk mengelap hidung. Masih dengan wibawa yang sama, dia seorang pemimpin, berkata bahwa istirahat dua puluh menit dan membiarkan anak buahnya keluar barang sejenak. Thomas menghitung lima sampai enam kepala yang keluar dari gudang dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sori, bisa kau geserkan sedikit kanvasnya, Minho? Tadi noda darahnya sedikit menetes di sana," pinta Newt, pelan dan tersendat. Selang beberapa detik, ia mendongak dan sadar akan keberadaan Thomas. "Hai, Tommy."

Thomas menggeleng kecil, "Hai," sahutnya, kakinya mendekat. "Kau oke?"

"Delapan puluh persen, mungkin," kelakar Newt, lalu tertegun ketika Minho menyampirkan parka besar di sekeliling bahunya. "Minho, nanti kotor,"

"Baju depanmu merah semua, _slinthead,_ "

"Wow, kau dan _manner_ -mu itu,"

"Setidaknya aku tidak seceroboh ini, mimisan dan masih saja memaksakan diri, demi Tuhan, Newt," Minho mendengus kasar, "aku bisa minta Teresa biar kau berhenti,"

"Berlebihan, kerjaanku jadi sia-sia,"

"Newt,"

"Oke, sori, tapi ini cuma kelelahan," senyum tipis diulas, penuh dengan apologi. Ia menunduk dan meringis melihat bercak merah di sekitar kaus depannya. "Ew, baunya anyir,"

"Setelah ini langsung pulang,"

"Lukisannya sedikit lagi, Minho, nanti saja,"

"Pulang, titik. Bisa berdiri, kan? Ayo, biar aku bantu,"

"Tapi lukisan—"

"Newt, _please_?"

Sebelah alis Thomas terangkat, di sisinya, Newt melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa pun tahu Minho adalah tipikal manusia dengan ego yang tinggi. Memohon tidak terlalu sering muncul dalam kamus hidupnya. Newt mendapatinya sebagai sesuatu hal manis.

Newt menguar tawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Bisa kita mampir dulu karavan cokelat panas?"

"Nanti aku belikan, bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Sedikit pusing, tapi tidak apa-apa,"

"Jalanmu sempoyongan begini," Minho berdecak, lengan kanannya yang bebas ia lingkarkan di sekeliling pinggang Newt, memberi penopang saat berjalan menuju pintu. Namun, tiga langkah kakinya berjalan, Minho menoleh sebentar, "Thomas, jangan lupa kunci pintunya dan berikan pada Frypan nanti. Kuncinya di laci biasa, kau pasti tahu. Dan kalau bertemu Teresa, bilang salah satu koordinator pilihannya ambruk karena depresi,"

"Hei! Apa-apaan!"

"Oh, tapi aku benar, Newt. Dah Thomas!"

"Tommy, jangan lakukan yang terakhir— _duh_ , kepalaku,"

"Kan, apa kubilang. Tahan sedikit lagi, Newt."

Ya, _duh_ , Thomas pikir ini terlalu roman picisan sekali.

 _But they're really cute._

* * *

 **vi.**

Festivalnya hari ini, festivalnya hari ini.

Newt tidak bisa menghilangkan debar gugup jantungnya karena festival besar kampusnya adalah hari ini. Sejak pagi ia sudah disibukkan dengan _shift_ berbagai dekorasi sentuhan terakhir untuk beberapa spot, _shift_ dokumentasi selama acara berlangsung, siang berhasil mendapati waktu istirahat dan Minho kerap kali memborbardirnya dengan perintah kecil seperti; harus makan dengan baik, kalau lelah jangan lupa ganti _shift_ dengan anggota yang lain, berhenti melakukan segalanya sendirian dan _take your time_ , ia juga harus bisa menjadi seseorang yang menikmati acara.

Malamnya, _shift_ Newt mulai berkurang. Setiap anggotanya memencar di sepenjuru kampus dan Minho lekas menyeretnya agar ia tidak lagi menjerumuskan diri terhadap segala tugas yang bukan tugasnya. Newt sulit sekali diam, Minho terkadang kesal meski akhirnya memutuskan untuk menimbun diri di antara penonton pada saat konser musik malam berlangsung di puncak acara. Newt berdiri di sisinya, kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada dan fokusnya begitu dalam. Ia sedang menikmati, tetapi dengan cara yang serius.

Semacam _band indie_ , kalau Minho tidak salah menduga. Yang katanya, namanya terkenal di kanal _youtube_ manapun dan terkenal dengan _cover_ lagu dari setiap album musik Coldplay atau Maroon 5. Pembawaannya terkadang _pop,_ kadang juga _rock_ , dan bahkan _jazz_ di masa modern.

"Puncaknya hari ini, ya,"

Newt mendongak, ada warna dan kilat tersendiri di sorot mata Minho. Mereka tidak saling menatap, namun binarnya begitu unik dengan caranya sendiri. "Kerja keras semuanya juga terbayar hari ini."

"Aku tahu," dengus Minho, bentuknya kelakar dan penuh dengan geli. Ia menunduk, memandangi sepatunya sesaat, kemudian menoleh jail. "Kau koordinator yang hebat, Newt."

"Ew," Newt tergelak, "tumben memujiku,"

"Ah, aku selalu memujimu, kok,"

"Maksudku, tidak dengan cara yang sarkastik,"

"Astaga."

Bunga api diluncurkan, semula berasal dari jejeran corong yang sebelumnya kosong di hadapan panggung sampai letupannya melawan arus gravitasi, mencoba meraih batas langit-langit meskipun hasilnya mustahil. Sorak penonton semakin riuh, melatunkan lirik yang dinyanyikan, mengangkat kedua tangan dan menggerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah-olah membentuk ombak kecil.

" _Cause you're skyyyyyy_ ," teriak Minho, sengaja menaruh dua telapak tangan yang saling berhadapan tapi tidak menempel di depan bibirnya. Merasa tak ingin kalah oleh bising penonton di sekitar mereka. Newt terbahak, spontan meninju bahu Minho dengan gerakan main-main. " _Cause you're a sky full of stars, uwooohh!_ "

" _Geez,_ Minho!" Newt ikut berteriak, tawanya masih terselip. "Pergi ke depan sana." Minho menunduk, mendekatkan telinga ke arah bibir Newt. "Kau harusnya ke depan!" ulang Newt, keras. Nyaris tidak terdengar ketika letupan bunga api yang lain kembali muncul dari berbagai penjuru panggung.

"Tidak mau," tanggap Minho, suaranya menggelegar, "aku di sini saja!"

"Kalau di sini kau tidak bisa menggila,"

"Siapa peduli. Ikuti saja liriknya, Newt,"

"Hah?"

"Ikuti liriknyaaaaaaa," Minho meraih jari-jari Newt yang dingin, menautkannya rapat tanpa memberikan waktu untuk menolak. Dan ketika Minho mengerling jenaka atau ketika Newt mendongak dan mata mereka saling bertemu untuk sepersekon ke depan, lantun liriknya kembali Minho nyanyikan. " _I think I saw you..._ "

Entah kali keberapa Newt mengumbar tawa untuk hari ini. Ia merasakan pucuk hidung Minho menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan Newt membiarkan.

"Newt!"

"Apaaaaa,"

"Dengarkan, ini lirik favoritku,"

Gema letupan kembang api bertambah lagi, lagi dan lagi. Sorak-sorai penonton bertambah riuh.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan,"

Minho mengecup pipi kanan Newt. " _I'm gonna give you my heart..._ "

"Itu terlalu _cheesy!_ Dan klise, dan picisan sekali,"

Kali ini kecupan di kening. "Untukmu sih, jadi aku berikan yang spesial."

Balasan Newt tak ubahnya tawa yang lepas, sempat berceloteh ' _bukan Minho sekali tapi aku suka'_ sebelum kemudian berjinjit kecil untuk meraih tengkuk pemuda Asia di depannya dan tidak protes ketika Minho menangkap bibirnya untuk satu ciuman panjang.

* * *

 **end**


End file.
